


Letters from Ghosts

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, gay?, i tried okay, not angst, not proofread, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Ryoma and Xander are ghosts. They find a school textbook written several hundred years after their deaths. Personal letters they wrote were in the "Primary Source" section of  the textbook.





	Letters from Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what possessed me to write this, but now it exists for your enjoyment.

It’s been hundreds of years since the war ended, and so,all participants were long dead. Many were now ghosts, either living out their afterlife or following their descendants around, to keep them safe. 

Xander had to reread the passage in the textbook once over. It was the seventh time. 

The two warriors sat next to each other, gazes not breaking. 

“I’m really not sure how they managed to misinterpret it.” Ryoma said. “Read it aloud. I still think I missed something.”

Xander sighed.“ The Hoshidan, Nohrian, Vallite war.” He read.

“Good to know they never thought of a decent name for our crowning war.” Ryoma quipped. Xander couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

”Tensions grew due to the kidnapping of the third Hoshidan child, Kamui. However, it did not escalate into war until 18 years after, when Queen Mikoto of Hoshido was murdered. Instead of choosing to side with either parties, Kamui sided against both. This brought the third country, Valla, into the battle that was originally only Hoshido against Nohr.” 

“Sounds about right…” Ryoma commented. Xander nodded. 

“Slowly, the forces of both Nohr and Hoshido joined Valla. The war was soon won after this, read the next sections to find out how.”

Ryoma closed his eyes. “Hmm. But this is not in the next sections?”

“No it’s in this little er….” Xander paused “Box. ‘Important figures: Kings Xander and Ryoma’.”

“Well, that’s already not right. Neither of us were coronated until after the war.” 

“During the time when they fought together in Valla, King Xander of Nohr and Ryoma of Hoshido fostered a great friendship. This, in turn, allowed for many decades of peace between Nohr and Hoshido thereafter.”

“WOW.” Ryoma said, obviously not surprised. “Nothing about or love for dear Kamui or hope for a better future, just… our alleged ‘friendship’??” 

“It’s surprising they could think our courtship was a mere FRIENDSHIP!” Xander agreed. 

“Hold on a minute… ‘Writing Activity’....” Ryoma stopped laughing for a moment to point out the text both men had missed. “Read the letters King Ryoma and Xander sent to each other on pages R26-30, then write a letter to either one of them and tell them what you think should be done’.”

They stared at eachother, and furiously flipped to the pages with the mentioned letters. 

“Dear Prince Xander...”

“They shouldn’t have messed this up.” Ryoma interrupted.

“Shut up and let me read.”

“‘I take pen in hand to inform you of a pressing matter; It seems our siblings have taken an affinity to each other and I would like to inform you that while I do approve of their courtship, if your brother dares to hurt my [sister], I will not hesitate to swing Raijinto in his direction.  
From,  
Ryoma”

“SISTER?!” Ryoma yelled. “OUR BROTHERS GOT MARRIED AFTER THE WAR WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY CENSOR THAT?!”

“Let’s keep reading.” Xander said curtly, Ryoma knew he would have to complain later. 

“Dear prince Ryoma  
I have also noted the affair between our siblings as well. It would do you well to not waste paper to not only state the obvious, but to tell me something you could have said in person. It would also do you well to not threaten my [sister] like that, even if we have moved on from our rivalry.  
With a sharp tongue,  
Xander”

Xander cringed. “I remember writing this…” 

Ryoma laughed. “I remember reading ti! I was so furious I grabbed the first brush I had! My writing was so messy!”

“Dear NOHRIAN HIPPOCRATE  
MY [SISTER] IS A SHY SOUL WHO WOULD NOT HAVE FORGIVEN ME IF I HAD SPOKE TO ANYONE ALLOWED ABOUT IT YOU BUTTERED DONKEY!   
With frustration,   
Ryoma”

Both men were laughing hysterically. Between laughs, Xander read his response. 

“Dear armoured porcupine.  
WHAT...DID YOU CALL ME. I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT WAS MY INTENTION TO NOT EMBARRASS YOU DUE TO YOUR MISTAKE AND NOW YOU LASH OUT ON ME?! IT WAS YOU WHO MADE THE MISTAKE IN THE FIRST PLACE. I RETRACT MY JUDGEMENT. I WILL NOT ALLOW A LOUD MOUTHED LOBSTER TO BE MY BROTHER IN LAW!  
With Fury  
‘Buttered Donkey’.”

Xander smiled. “I honestly don’t know why I was so angry… I guess we were just children who hadn’t quite grown up yet…”

Ryoma humed and placed his chin on the taller man’s shoulders. 

“Dear NOODLE HAIR,  
YOU CAN’T LET YOUR PETTY EMOTIONS CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT AND MAKE OUR SIBLINGS UNHAPPY!   
With Passion,  
‘Loud Mouthed Lobster’.”

“If you hadn’t said that, this probably would have never ended…” Xander admits, blushing. 

Ryoma grinned. He loved seeing Xander flustered. 

“Dear LOBSTER PRINCE  
I BEGRUDGINGLY ADMIT THAT YOU ARE CORRECT. I APOLOGIZE.  
With regrets,   
‘Donkey Prince’.”

“I actually showed this to Hinoka.” Ryoma mentioned. “She didn’t even know that we were corresponding but I was so elated to get this letter from you I showed several people….”

“Dear BUTTER PRINCE (You are too beautiful to be a donkey),  
JUST DON’T LET YOUR JUDGEMENT BE CLOUDED AGAIN AND YOU ARE FORGIVEN.  
With love,   
‘Lobster’.”

“Despite how excited i was I didn’t really know how to respond…” Ryoma says. 

Xander smiled. “I was actually very emotional when I received your reply…” he paused, remembering the emotions. “Camilla actually had to 

“Dear Lobster,  
I believe we should follow in our sibling’s footsteps and strengthen our relationship.   
[meet me] by the ore springs?  
With great love,  
‘Butter’.”

The two men were blushing. 

“...I…. never received this letter…” Ryoma said after a moment. 

Xander’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh! That explains a lot…”

The two sat for a moment more. 

“But it worked out in the end didn’t it?”

Both smiled. 

 

….

 

….

 

 

….

 

 

“Still though, HOW DARE THEY CENSOR OUR SIBLINGS’ LOVE!”

“And ours.”

“AND OURS! AND THEN THEY MAKE THESE POOR KIDS WRITE ABOUT OR FRUSTRATIONS!”

“I agree… this poor kid and his… textbook format? Hopefully not in the format of this one!”


End file.
